


Special Mission

by behindtheimpala



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Special Format, reassuring, reference to galra keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtheimpala/pseuds/behindtheimpala
Summary: Based on this art: http://jaspurrlock.tumblr.com/post/158366948737/shiro-is-lances-safe-haven-3





	Special Mission

As it turns out, the rooms on the spaceship that the members of Voltron share aren’t very private and Shiro and Lance found that out the very hard way. Shiro came to think of having sex with his boyfriend almost like a mission that needed to be completed without any detection.

Mission: Lance’s Bedroom

Lance was on his hands and knees, with Shiro behind him. Lance was completely naked and Shiro was now only wearing his boxers. Shiro had three fingers inside Lance and although Lance could feel all the gooey lube going down his thighs, he was feeling it way too much to be concerned.

He arched his back when he felt Shiro touch a sensitive area inside him. “More, ah” He panted. “Please, Da- Shiro.” He said, hiding his face in a pillow that very much smelled like Shiro. Shiro pouted a little bit, but understood that Lance wasn’t quite ready to call him that specific pet name.

Lance let out a husky gasp when Shiro used his robotic arm to lay a harsh spank down on his ass. “Spread those le—“ He cut himself off when he heard the door behind him open. “Lance, dinners ready.” Pidge said, her eyes staring wide eyed at Lance and Shiro on the bed. They ran out of the room, and Shiro was thankful they managed not to yell or anything. When Shiro looked back, Lance was already putting his clothes back on with a pout.

Mission: FAILED

Mission 2: Shiro’s Bedroom

Lance walked into Shiro’s bedroom, wiping off his face of sweat. He set the towel down on his dresser, and looked at his bed. “Sh-Shiro.” He whispered softly, his eyes wide with surprise that changed to excitement. Shiro smiled from the bed, wearing nothing but his socks and a giant red bow around his waist.

“Hey babe.” Shiro said softly, taking Lances hand and pulled him close. Lance slowly pulled off his shirt, reaching down and touching Shiro’s cock gently. “I wanna taste it.” He said with a soft smile and dark lusty eyes. Lance gently crawled between Shiro’s legs and started at the base of his cock, lapping all while he kept eye contact with Shiro above him. He slowly took Shiro’s head into his mouth and then—that’s when the alarms went off.

Lance jumped up just as Allura used her lock override to get into Shiro’s bedroom to find both Lance and Shiro pouting as they put clothes on. “Shiro, there’s a Galra on the ship!” Allura said with full seriousness. “We have to get everyone together to find them.” She said, shutting the door behind her as she left. Lance sighed, shoving away Shiro’s departing kiss as he followed Allura to his teammates rooms. He shoved the sock off the door knob and sighed softly.

Mission: FAILED

Mission 3: Bathroom?

Shiro practically dragged Lance into the bathroom near the pilots cabin. Lance gasped out softly as he was shoved against the wall. “Nng, Da- Shiro.” He whispered softly. He dragged off Shiros shirt, scratching his back and making Shiro let out a guttural growl. He manhandled Lance to wrap his legs around his hips, dragging his pants down so he could access his hole.

Lance gasped and dug his nails into Shiro. “Fuck me, please.” He begged. Lance muffled a moan into Shiro’s neck as he pushed into him, still open from when he was prepping his ass this morning.

Soft knocking came from the bathroom door. “Hey Shiro?” came Hunks soft voice. “Keith is crying again, we don’t know what to do.” He explained, twiddling his fingers from the other side of the door. Shiro stared at that door for a moment before looking back up at Lance.

Lance paused but nodded. “Go ahead, I’ll clean myself up.” He said softly. Shiro set Lance back down gently and zipped himself up before running out the door to help Keith.

Mission: FAILED

Mission 4: Observatory

Lance was sleepy from working out too hard today, and had grabbed a bowl of green goo from the kitchen and was making his way towards his room when he found a trail of rose petals starting at his bedroom door. He cocked his head, setting down his bowl and picked up a petal to realize that they were just red paper that had been cut into the shape of a petal. He hummed softly, padding slowing in the direction that the petals were leading him.

He came across a door that he typically just passed by ignoring it. He smiled softly when he saw a giant poster that said do not disturb written in Shiros nice handwriting. Lance let out a soft chuckle when he saw at the bottom Keith wrote in red pen Except Lance.

Lance opened the door slowly to find Shiro, completely naked, sitting on a couch inside the large room that was plain on three walls and had a giant window that showed what they were driving past. Lance automatically noticed that it was super warm. He smiled, undressing as he walked towards Shiro. “Promise we won’t be interrupted this time?” Lance said softly as he crawled naked into Shiro’s lap.

Shiro smirked. “I promise, baby boy.” He whispered and then pulled Lance by the leg so that they were hip to hip. Shiro ran his hand over his chest. “You’re already sweating.” He commented. Lance nodded. “It’s warm in here.” He said with a chuckle. Shiro’s exploring hands moved to Lance’s ass. Two fingers from his real hand slid inside Lance, the other holding his hip steady.

Lance shook his head gently. “Want cock now.” He whispered softly. Shiro smiled wide and obliged him quickly. He slid Lance down on his thick hard cock. Lance cried out. “Fuck fuck fuck.” He panted.

“Pound me.” He begged, leaning down to kiss him as Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance and started manhandling him on his cock. Lance let out a loud moan, covering his mouth. Shiro kept the pace steady, wanting to treat Lance well no matter how much he wanted to pound him like the subby slut he was.

“You can say it darling, you’re safe with me.” Shiro said softly, and Lance let out a soft sniffle, tears going down his cheeks from how happy he was.

“D-Daddy.” Lance said softly, his hand still covering his mouth.

“That’s right- I got you precious boy.” Shiro reassured, holding him close as Lance was pounded into. Lance came pretty quickly, and Shiro quickly followed, leaving them in a sweaty pile on the couch.

“Daddy.” Lance whispered, laying against Shiro, his soft cock still in his ass.

“Yes?” Shiro said softly, lifting his head a little bit. Lance let out a gentle grunt response, feeling very good.

**Author's Note:**

> Any kudos or comments are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
